This invention relates to a connector assembly comprising two connectors mateable with each other.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in each of U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,660 (Patent Document 1) and JP-U 3176945 (Patent Document 2), contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 14, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector assembly comprising a receptacle 910 and a plug 920. The receptacle 910 comprises a shell 912 and two guide rails 914. The shell 912 has an upper surface 912U and a lower surface 912L. Each of the guide rails 914 is formed by bending a part of the upper surface 912U of the shell 912 downward. The plug 920 has an upper surface 920U and a lower surface 920L. The upper surface 920U of the plug 920 is formed with two ditches 924. The ditches 924 correspond to the guide rails 914, respectively. The plug 920 is mateable with the receptacle 910 only under a normal state where the guide rails 914 are guided by the ditches 924, respectively. When the plug 920 is urged to be mated with the receptacle 910 under a reversed state where the plug 920 is upside down, the guide rails 914 interfere with the plug 920. Accordingly, the plug 920 is prevented from being mated with the receptacle 910 under the reversed state.
Referring to FIGS. 15 and 16, Patent Document 2 discloses a connector assembly 950 comprising a USB receptacle 930 and a USB plug 940. The USB receptacle 930 comprises a plate-like portion 932. The USB receptacle 930 is formed with an upper space located over the plate-like portion 932 and a lower space located under the plate-like portion 932. The USB plug 940 comprises a plastic base 942. The plastic base 942 is insertable in each of the upper space and the lower space. The USB plug 940 is mateable with the USB receptacle 930 not only under a normal state where the plastic base 942 is inserted in the upper space but also under a reversed state where the USB plug 940 is upside down and the plastic base 942 is inserted in the lower space.
For example, a portable electronic apparatus has a connector to be used to receive electric power. This connector is mateable with a connector of a charging cable. In order to improve usability, it is preferable that the connector of the portable electronic apparatus is mateable with the connector of the charging cable not only under a normal state where the connector of the charging cable is in a normal posture but also under a reversed state where the connector of the charging cable is front side back relative to the normal posture. As for another example, a digital photo frame has a connector to be used to receive electric power similar to the portable electronic apparatus. Generally, the digital photo frame is placeable on a cradle which has a connector. When the digital photo frame is placed on the cradle, the connector of the cradle is mated with the connector of the digital photo frame. When the digital photo frame is placed on the cradle, a screen of the digital photo frame is preferred to face forward. Accordingly, it is preferable that the connector of the digital photo frame is mateable with the connector of the cradle only under a normal state where the screen faces forward.
As can be seen from the aforementioned examples, there is a case where it is preferable that a mating connector is mateable with a connector not only when the mating connector is in a normal state but also when the mating connector is in a reversed state. On the other hand, there is another case where it is preferable that a mating connector is mateable with a connector only when the mating connector is in a normal state. Thus, it is preferable that a connector is configured to allow a predetermined mating connector to be mated therewith under any one of a normal state and a reversed state while allowing another predetermined mating connector to be mated therewith only under another normal state. In other words, it is preferable that a connector assembly comprised the thus configured connector.
However, it is difficult to obtain a connector assembly configured as described above by modifying the existing connector assembly as disclosed in each of Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.